


Daddy's Blunt Little Instrument

by BBCGirl657



Series: Madison Barton [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madison Barton, Junior Agent for S.H.E.I.L.D., is determined to get her father back from Loki. Along the way, she falls in love. When her father returns, she is determined to get revenge on Loki for what he did and becomes an Avenger herself against her father's wishes. "I've always been the good little soldier. Daddy's blunt little instrument".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Madison was awoken in the middle of the night by someone shaking her. 

“Get up”, Coulson said. 

“Why? Go away”, she said. 

“Orders are orders. We need to clear out”, he said. 

She sighed and packed what little she had and got dressed. She slung her bow and arrows over her back. She followed Coulson out to the truck. “Where’s my father?” she asked. 

“He’s coming with Director Fury”, Coulson told her. 

As they were walking to the truck, she heard Fury say over the radio, “Barton has turned”. 

“What?!” Madison yelled. She turned and started to run back to S.H.E.I.L.D. headquarters. 

One of the other agents grabbed her.

“Let me go!” she screamed, “I need to get my father”. 

“He turned Madison”, Coulson told her. 

“I don’t care! I’ll knock some sense into him!” she yelled. She suddenly blacked out.

One of the agents had tranquilized her.

 

She woke up on the helicarrier. She shot out of bed and went straight to the control room. She marched straight up to Fury. 

“Now Madison…” he started.

“What happened back at headquarters?” she asked. 

“Loki, from Asgard, took your father. Brainwashed him”, Fury said. 

“So that’s it? You’re just going to terminate him? My father. One of your best agents”, she said, “Please Uncle Nick. If you kill him, I’ll have nowhere to go. He’s my only family. And you had better not mention Trickshot, because there’s no way in Hell I’m living with him after what he tried to do to my father”. 

“We’ll find him and bring him back. We’ve already called in Natasha”, Coulson told her. 

“You’d better, or I’ll do it myself”, she said and stalked out of the control room. She went to the training room. She picked up her bow and notched an arrow. She fired the arrow and hit the target dead on. She kept firing arrows as she thought about Natasha and her father. She knew her father liked Natasha. She didn’t mind it though. She liked Natasha. She had taught her how to fight, whereas her father had only taught her to fire a bow. Her father and Natasha were much friendlier than they put off. She caught the looks between the two.

 

A few days later, Fury approached her. “We need you to bring in the Captain”, he told her. 

“The Captain. Like Captain America? You’re serious?” she asked him. 

“He’s the sensitive type”, Fury said. 

“Oh, so you want me to play the poor orphan girl?” she asked him, “Whatever. I’ll do it”.

 

She walked in the 1950’s style gym. She found him punching a bag. She watched the way his muscles flexed with every punch. 

He hit the bag particularly hard and it went crashing into the wall, sand pouring out of it. He went over and picked up another one and hung it up and began punching again. 

“Trouble sleeping?” she asked. 

Steve turned to find Madison standing there. “I slept for 70 years, ma’am. I think I’ve had my fill”, he said. 

“No need to call me ma’am. I’m not that old”, Madison said, “You should out celebrating, seeing the world”. 

He walked over to his bag and begun unwrapping his knuckles. “When I went under, the world was at war. I wake up, they say we won. They didn’t say what we lost”, he said putting the wrap in his bag. 

“We’ve made some mistakes along the way. Some, very recently”, she said.

“Are you here with a mission?” Steve asked her. 

“I am”, she said giving him a small smile. 

“Trying to get me back in the world?” Steve asked. 

“Trying to save it, actually”, she said holding out the file to him. 

“HYDRA’s secret weapon”, Steve said sitting down. 

“They say Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you”, she said sitting down next to him on the bench, “He thought what S.H.E.I.L.D. thinks. The Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That’s something the world really needs”. 

“Who took it from you?” Steve asked, handing the file back to her. 

“He’s called Loki. He’s…not exactly from around here. There’s a lot of things you’re going to have to know before we can bring you in”, she told him, “The world has gotten even stranger than you already know. Believe me”. 

“At this point, I doubt anything would surprise me”, Steve said standing up. 

“Will you kiss me if you’re wrong?” Madison asked him smiling. 

Steve looked at her with wide eyes. 

“I’m totally kidding. Ten bucks says you’re wrong”, she said, “There’s a debriefing packet waiting for you at your apartment”. 

Steve walked over and grabbed one of the punching bags. He slung it over his shoulder and began to walk off. 

“Is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we ought to know now?” Madison asked him. 

“You should have left it in the ocean”, he said. 

“Cap?” she asked, “Just so you know, Loki took my father”. 

Steve stopped walking. 

“He’s the only person in the world I have”, she told him, “Without him, I’ll have nowhere to go”. Steve felt bad for the girl. 

He knew what it was like to be an orphan. He paused for a moment before walking out. 

Madison smiled. She had gotten Captain America in on the Avengers. Her father would’ve been proud.


	2. Chapter 2

When Madison returned to base, she went straight for the training room. 

This is where Natasha found her. 

“How are you holding up?” she asked the young girl. 

“I’m fine. No different from when he left on missions”, Madison said firing an arrow. She notched another arrow and got ready to fire. 

Natasha placed her hand on the girl’s forearm and lowered the bow. “You don’t have to be so strong all the time”, she told her. 

Madison turned to the only mother she’d ever known. “I miss him”, she said, “But I can’t help S.H.E.I.L.D. if I’m lying on the floor crying”. 

“Agents Romanoff and Barton. You’re needed outside. Rogers and Banner are arriving”, Fury said over the earpiece. 

Natasha didn’t miss the small smile that appeared on Madison’s mouth when Steve’s name was mentioned. 

Madison went to the target to retrieve her arrows and put them in her quiver. She slung her bow over her back and followed Natasha outside. 

They walked up to the jet as Coulson and Steve were coming out. 

“Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers. Captain, I believe you’ve met Junior Agent Barton”, Coulson said. 

“Yeah”, Steve said smiling as Madison blushed. Steve turned to Natasha and said, “Ma’am”. 

“Hi”, Natasha said, “They need you on the bridge. They’re starting the face-trace”. 

“See you there”, Coulson said walking off. 

“It was quite the buzz around, finding you in the ice”, Natasha said as they walked away from the jet, “Thought Coulson was gonna swoon”. 

Madison giggled.

“Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?” Natasha asked.

“Trading cards?” Steve asked her. 

“They’re vintage. He’s very proud”, Natasha said. 

“Dr. Banner”, Steve called. 

A man in a suit walked up to them. “Yeah, hi”, he said, “They told me you would be coming”. 

“Word is, you can find the Cube”, Steve said. 

“Is that the only word on me?” Banner asked. 

“Only word I care about”, Steve said. 

“It must be strange for you, all of this”, Banner said. 

“Well, this is actually kind of familiar”, Steve said. 

Madison smiled. 

“Gentlemen, you might want to step inside in a minute. It’s gonna get a little hard to breathe”, Natasha told them. 

The engines revved up. 

“Is this a submarine?” Steve asked. 

“Think again, big guy”, Madison quipped. 

“Really?” Banner asked, “They want me in a submerged pressurized, metal container?” 

They glanced over the edge and noticed they had begun to rise. 

“No, no, this is much worse”, Banner said. 

Steve and Banner followed Madison and Natasha inside to the control room. Steve looked around in amazement. 

“Gentlemen”, Fury said. 

Steve walked over to Madison and handed her a ten dollar bill. “Thank you”, she said. She grabbed onto his bomber jacket and said softly, “You still owe me that kiss”. 

“Agent Barton”, Fury snapped.

She let go of Steve and took her place next to Natasha. 

“Doctor, thank you for coming”, Fury said and held out a hand to Banner. 

He hesitated, but shook the Director’s hand saying, “Thanks for asking nicely. So how long am I staying?” 

“Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you’re in the wind”, Director Fury said. 

“Where are you with that?” Banner asked. 

“We’re sweeping every wireless accessible camera on the planet”, Coulson told him, “Cell phones, laptops… If it’s connected to a satellite, it’s eyes and ears for us”. 

“It’s still not gonna find them in time”, Natasha said. She and Madison knew full well how hard it was to track her father. 

“You have to narrow your field”, Banner said, “How many spectrometers do you have access to?” 

“How many are there?” Fury asked. 

“Call every lab you know”, Banner said, “Tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I’ll rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?” 

“Agent Romanoff, could you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please?” Fury asked. 

“You’re gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys”, Natasha said leading Banner out of the room. 

 

Coulson once again was talking to Steve. 

Madison crawled up into her nest as they continued the face-trace. 

“We got a hit. A 67% match. Wait. Cross match, 79%”, one of the agents said.

“Location?” Coulson asked walking up to him. 

“Stuttgart, Germany. 29 Konigstrasse. He’s not exactly hiding”, the agent said. 

‘How incredibly ironic’, Madison thought to herself. 

“Captain, you’re up”, Fury said. He turned to look for Madison. “Agent Barton”, he said looking around. 

“Right here, sir”, she said appearing behind Steve. 

“Please show Captain Rogers to his room”, Fury said. 

Steve followed her out of the control. “Did you understand anything back there?” he asked. 

“Not a word”, she said.

They both laughed. 

When they reached Steve’s room, he went in and came back out in his Captain America suit. 

Madison smiled and looked up at him. She leaned up and kissed him. She pulled back and said, “I knew you weren’t going to do it. Now go get ‘em, big boy”. She walked off leaving Steve confused as hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Banner and Madison were in the lab when Loki was brought in. 

He smirked as he walked past the two. 

Banner took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. 

“Agent Barton, report to the control room and bring Banner with you”, Director Fury said over her ear piece.

“C’mon Doc, we’re needed in the control room, plus you look like you could need a break”, she told him. 

The two went to the control room. 

She saw Steve and smiled. She sat down next to him. “That didn’t take long. What happened? Did you shock him in into compliance with your adorableness?” Madison asked him. 

Steve blushed as Natasha brought up a video. 

“In case it’s unclear, if you try to escape, you so much as scratch that glass, it’s 30,000 feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?” Fury asked him, “Ant…boot”. 

Loki chuckled and said, “It’s an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me”. 

“Built for something a lot stronger than you”, Fury told him.

“Oh, I’ve heard”, Loki said, turning to face the camera, “A mindless beast. Makes play he’s still a man. How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?” 

“How desperate am I?” Fury asked him, “You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can’t hope to control. You talk about peace, and you kill because it’s fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did”. 

“Ooh. It burns you to have come so close”, Loki taunted, “To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share. And then to be reminded what real power is”. 

“Well let me know if ‘real power’ wants a magazine or something”, Fury quipped walking out of the room.

The screen on the table disappeared.

“Psycho”, Madison said under breath. 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Steve smile. 

“He really grows on you, doesn’t he?” Banner asked. 

“Loki’s gonna drag this out”, Steve said like the military man he was, “So, Thor, what’s his play?” 

“He has an army called the Chitauri”, Thor said, “They’re not of Asgard, nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth, in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract”. 

“An army from outer space”, Steve said. 

“Right up your alley, big boy”, Madison said to Steve. 

“I never battled an army from outer space”, he said. 

“Yeah, well Red Skull might as well have been from outer space”, she told him. 

He just looked at her. 

“What? I read your file”, she said, an adorable blush covering her cheeks, neck, and ears. 

“So…he’s building another portal”, Banner said after the two were finished, “That’s what he needs Erik Selvig for”. 

“Selvig?” Thor asked. 

“He’s an astrophysicist”, Banner said. 

“He’s a friend”, Thor told him. 

“Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours”, Natasha said looking at Madison. 

Steve reached over and took Madison’s hand in his own gloved covered one. 

“I want to know why Loki let us take him. He’s not leading an army from here”, Steve said. 

“I don’t think we should be focusing on Loki”, Banner said, “That guy’s brain is a bag full of cats. You could smell crazy on him”. 

Madison smiled. 

“Have care how you speak”, Thor said, “Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother”. 

“He killed 80 people in two days”, Natasha told him. 

“He’s adopted”, Thor said, as if that explained everything, which sent Madison into a fit of giggles. 

“I think it’s about the mechanics”, Banner said, ignoring the teenager, “Iridium…What do they need iridium for?” 

“It’s a stabilizing agent”, Stark said walking into the room with Coulson, “It means the portal won’t collapse on itself like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D”. 

“Agent Barton”, Coulson said, “Control yourself”. 

She stopped laughing and said, “Sorry, sir”. 

“No hard feelings, Point Break. You’ve got a mean swing”, Stark said hitting Thor on the arm, “Also, it mean the portal can open as wide and stay open as long, as Loki wants”. 

Stark walked up the screens. “Raise the mizzenmast. Jib the topsails”, Stark said. 

The agents simply looked at him. 

“That man is playing Galaga. He thought we wouldn’t notice, but we did”, Stark said. He covered one eye and looked around. “How does Fury even see these?” he asked. 

“He turns”, Agent Hill said. 

“Sounds exhausting”, Stark quipped, “The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily”. 

When her father’s name was mentioned, Madison’s hand tightened on Steve’s. 

He ran his thumb across the back of her hand to comfort her. 

She turned to him and gave him a small smile. 

“The only major component he still needs is a power source of high-energy density. Something to kick start the Cube”, Stark said. 

“When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?” Agent Hill asked.

“Cause he’s a bloody genius”, Madison said. 

“Thank you sweetheart”, Stark said, “But no. Last night. The packet, Selvig’s notes, the extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?” 

“Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?” Steve asked. 

“He would have to heat the Cube to 120-million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier”, Banner said. 

“Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect”, Stark said. 

“Well, if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet”, Banner said. 

“Finally, someone who speaks English”, Stark said. 

“Is that what just happened?” Steve asked.

“I don’t think so. I think it was geek. I don’t speak geek”, Madison said.

Stark and Banner simply glared at her.


	4. Chapter 4

“It’s good to meet you, Dr. Banner”, Stark said, “Your work on antielectron collisions is unparalleled. And I’m a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage-monster”. 

“Smooth”, Madison said in a stage whisper. 

“Thanks”, Banner said. 

“Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him”, Fury snapped. 

“Please, Stark is more like a mad scientist”, Madison scoffed. 

Fury sighed and said, “Thank you Agent Barton”. 

“I’d start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon”, Steve said. 

“I don’t know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I would like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys”, Fury said. 

“Monkeys? I do not understand”, Thor said causing Steve to say, “I do. I understood that reference”. 

Madison giggled and shrieked, “I’m melting! I’m melting!” 

“Agent Barton!” Fury snapped again. 

“Sorry sir”, she said throwing her father’s trademark smirk at him. 

“Shall we play, Doctor?” Stark asked Banner. 

“Oooo, kinky”, Madison purred. 

“You’ve got no idea sweetheart”, Stark said before walking off. 

“You are Agent Barton’s daughter are you not?” Thor asked Madison. 

She nodded. 

“I promise my brother will pay for what he’s done to your family, little bird”, Thor said. 

Tears filled Madison’s eyes and Natasha gathered the young girl in her arms. 

“Why do you cry, little one?” Thor asked. 

“My father used to call me Baby Bird”, she told him, “Excuse me”. She pulled away from Natasha and left the room. She walked to the training room and decided to shoot a few arrows to calm her nerves. She felt someone come up behind her. She spun around and aimed for their heart. She dropped her bow when she noticed it was Steve. 

“I came to see if you were okay”, he said. 

“I’m fine”, she said blushing. 

“I was going to go check on Banner and Stark”, Steve said also blushing. 

Madison leaned up and kissed him. 

Steve started to return the kiss when she pulled away. 

She gathered her arrows and put them in her quiver. “Come on big boy”, she said. 

They entered the lab as Stark poked Banner with something. 

“Hey! Are you nuts?” Steve asked Stark. 

“Jury’s out. You really have got a lid on it, haven’t you? What’s your secret? Mellow jazz, bongo drums, huge bag of weed?” Stark asked. 

“Is everything a joke to you?” Steve asked. 

“Funny things are”, Stark said. 

“Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn’t funny”, Steve said, “No offense, Doc”. 

“None taken”, Banner said, “It’s all right. I wouldn’t have come aboard if I couldn’t handle pointy things”. 

'That can be taken two ways', Madison thought. 

“You’re tip-toeing, big man. You need to strut”, Stark told Banner. 

“And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark”, Steve said. 

“Do you think I’m not?” Stark asked him, “Why did Fury call us in? Why now? Why not before? What isn’t he telling us? I can’t do the equation unless I have all the variables”. 

“You think Fury’s hiding something?” Steve asked. 

“This is Fury we’re talking about. Of course he’s hiding something. He’s a spy. He’s the spy”, Madison told Steve. 

“Katniss is right. It’s bugging him, too. Isn’t it?” Stark asked Banner. 

“I just want to finish my work here, and…” Banner said deflecting. 

“Doctor?” Steve asked him. 

““A warm light for all mankind”. Loki’s jab at fury about the cube”, Banner said. 

“I heard it”, Steve said. 

“I think that was meant for you”, Banner said indicating Stark, “Even if…Barton…didn’t tell Loki about the tower, it was still all over the news”. 

“My father and I live in Brooklyn when he’s not here or on a mission. Of course we heard about it. I guarantee my father told him about it”, Madison said. 

“The Stark Tower? That big, ugly…building in New York?” Steve asked. 

“It’s powered by an arc reactor, a self sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what, a year?” Banner asked. 

“It’s just the prototype. I’m kind of the only name in clean energy right now. That’s what he’s getting at”, Stark told him. 

“So, why didn’t S.H.E.I.L.D. bring him in on the Tesseract project? What are they doing in the energy business in the first place?” Banner asked. 

“I should probably look into that once my decryption program finishes breaking into all of S.H.E.I.L.D.’s secure files”, Stark said. 

“Awesome! How are you doing it?” Madison asked grabbing the thing in Stark’s hand. 

“I’m sorry. Did you say…?” Steve asked. 

“Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours, I’ll know every dirty secret S.H.E.I.L.D. has ever tried to hide”, Stark said grabbing the thing back from Madison. 

“Yet you’re confused about why they didn’t want you around”, Steve quipped. 

“An intelligence agency that fears intelligence? Historically, not awesome”, Stark said. 

“I think Loki’s trying to wind us up”, Steve said. 

“Maybe I can help you wind down”, Madison purred. 

“This a man who means to start a war, and if we don’t stay focused he’ll succeed”, Steve said ignoring Madison’s offer, “We have orders. We should follow them”. 

“Following’s not really my style”, Stark said. 

“And you’re all about style, aren’t you?” Steve asked him, the tension in the room growing. 

“Of the people in this room, which one is A, wearing a spangly outfit, and , B, not of use?” Stark asked. 

Madison stepped between the two men and said, “Dial down the testosterone”. 

“Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you”, Banner said.

“Just find the cube”, Steve said walking off.

“Steve!” Madison called going after him.


	5. Chapter 5

“Where are we going?” Madison asked Steve.

“To the secure files”, he said.

“I can get us in”, she said, “I could lose my job in the process”.

A cute blush spread from her cheeks, down her neck, and to her ears.

Steve titled her head up and kissed her.

Madison’s hands came up to rest on Steve’s chest as she returned the kiss.

Luckily, they were in the deepest part of the helicarrier, so there were no agents to disturb them.

Steve pulled away, breathing heavily.

“Never knew you had it in you, Cap”, Madison said.

Steve stepped back and took Madison’s hand.

They made their way to the secure files.

Madison swiped her badge and the door opened. “I think you can handle it from here”, Madison said. She pecked Steve on the lips and left. She made her way to Loki’s cage.

Natasha was already there.

Madison, who had perfected her father’s art of stealth, climbed up into the catacombs of the room and found a place to nest. She listened to the conversation.

“And once you’ve won, once you’re King of the Mountain, what happens to his mind?” Natasha asked Loki.

“Oh…is this love, Agent Romanoff?” Loki asked.

“Love is for children. I owe him a debt”, Natasha said bluffing.

Madison had it on good authority that Natasha loved her father.

“Tell me”, Loki said.

“Before I worked for S.H.E.I.L.D., I uh… Well, I made a name for myself. I have very specific skill set. I didn’t care who I used it for, or on. I got on S.H.E.I.L.D.’s radar on a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me. He made a different call”, Natasha told him.

Madison remembered that day like it was yesterday.

 

_“Baby Bird”, Clint said knocking on his daughter’s door._

_She opened it wearing one of his old uniforms that swamped her._

_“I have someone I want you to meet”, he said, “Go get changed”._

_She shut her door and came out a few minutes later._

_He picked her up and carried her to the control room._

_“Baby Bird, this is Natasha”, Clint said._

_Madison looked at the woman with fire red hair._

_“She’s going to be Daddy’s new partner”, he said._

_“I thought Mama was your partner”, Madison said._

_“Mama’s gone. Tasha is going to be my partner now”, Clint told her._

 

Madison had been 6 at the time.

At 16, she looked to Natasha like a mother figure.

“And what will you do if I vow to spare him?” Loki asked.

“Not let you out”, Natasha said.

“No, but I like this”, Loki said smirking, “Your world in the balance and you bargain for one man. But maybe you’re not doing it for yourself, but because you promised a certain someone you would bring him back”.

Madison saw Natasha’s resolve crack a little.

“Regimes fall every day. I tend not to weep over that. I’m Russian. Or I was”, Natasha said.

“And what are you now?” Loki said.

 _A mother_ , Natasha thought. “It’s really not that complicated. I got red in my ledger. I’d like to wipe it out”, Natasha said.

“Can you?” Loki asked, “Can you wipe out that much red? Dreykov’s daughter, Sao Paulo, the hospital fire? Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping. It’s gushing red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? This is basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer. Pathetic! You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are part of you. And they will never go away”.

He slammed his fist onto the cage. “I won’t touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you. Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. And then he’ll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams, I’ll split his skull”, Loki spat, “This is my bargain, you mewling quim”.

“You’re a monster”, Natasha said fake sniffling.

“Oh, no. You brought the monster”, Loki said.

“So, Banner. That’s your play”, Natasha said.

“What?” Loki asked, not understanding.

“Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab. I’m on my way. Send Thor as well”, Natasha said into her ear piece, “Thank you for your cooperation”. Natasha left the room, leaving Madison and Loki alone.

Madison made her way down.

“Ah…I knew you were here”, Loki said.

Madison sat down in front of his cage.

Loki copied her movements. Loki thought it was curious that Agent Barton’s daughter was really a wide eyed teenage girl.

“Did you mean what you said?” Madison asked, “About my father?”

Loki smiled and said, “Truthfully? I honestly don’t know”.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“I don’t know”, he said. Loki wondered what was making him say these things.

“I heard you were adopted”, she said, “Is that why you want revenge? Revenge for being lied to?”

Loki, wanting to get under skin, said, “Did your father ever tell you what happened to your mother?”

“She died giving birth to me”, Madison said.

“What if I told you that wasn’t true?” Loki asked.

“What?” she asked him, “That’s not true! My father would never lie to me!” She stood up.

Loki felt bad for upsetting the girl and stood up. “I was lied to my entire life”, he said soothingly.

“It’s not true. He wouldn’t lie to me”, she said softly. She turned and walked out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

As Madison was walking back to the bridge, the helicarrier lurched to the side, causing Madison to fall and knock her head on the steel rail. 

The last thing she heard was Steve yelling her name over the earpiece. 

“Madison! Madison!” Steve yelled. 

“I’ll find her Cap”, Natasha said, “You have my word”. 

 

Madison opened her eyes and she was 8 again. Her father was off on a job and she had been left in the apartment for the night. 

There was a thunder clap and she shot out of bed. 

“Daddy! Daddy!” she yelled running through the dark apartment. 

Someone caught her. 

“Gotcha”, a female voice said. 

Madison smiled and said, “Tasha”. 

“Hello Madison”, she said, “What are you doing out of bed?” 

“The thunder scared me”, Madison told her. 

Natasha started to lead Madison back to her bedroom. 

“No Tasha!” she yelled, “Daddy always lets me sleep in his bed with him”. 

“Well sweetheart, your daddy isn’t here right now”, Natasha told her. 

“Then will you let me sleep with you?” Madison asked. 

Tasha sighed and picked up the little girl. She carried her back to her bed and laid down beside the small girl. 

Madison clung to Natasha’s shirt as she silently cried. 

When Clint arrived the next morning and found the two fast asleep. He smiled and went to his bedroom to get some sleep. 

 

“Madison, Madison”, Madison heard a female voice say softly. 

“Mmm…mama”, Madison groaned, “It hurts”. 

“I know Baby Bird”, Natasha said, “Can you stand?” 

Madison nodded and struggled to her feet. 

When they arrived at the bridge, she felt large muscular arms wrap around her and the familiar scent of Steve filled her nose. 

“I was so worried about you”, he said. 

She lifted her head from his chest and managed to open her eyes. Her fuzzy vision settled on Steve’s crystal blue eyes. “Hey”, she said giving him a smile, “God my head hurts”. 

Steve chuckled and kissed her head. 

Fury turned to the couple and gave his equivalent of a smile. 

“What?” Madison asked. 

“We recovered your father”, he said. 

“You what?!” she said shoving Steve off of her. 

“Slow down Madison”, Steve said grabbing her arm, “He’s still unconscious and there’s something else. Coulson…he’s dead”. 

Madison froze. “I can’t breathe”, she gasped. She ripped her arm out of Steve’s grip and bolted from the room, Steve running after her. 

He caught her when they reached the training room. 

“It’s not possible. He’s not dead! He can’t be!” she yelled. She finally broke down in Steve’s arms. 

He lowered them to the floor as she cried into his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

After Madison calmed down, Steve left her in the gym. She grabbed some throwing knives and practiced on some dummies. 

Meanwhile, down in the infirmary, her father was waking up. 

 

Clint struggled against the straps holding his arms down. 

“Clint”, Natasha said, “You’re going to be okay”. 

“You know that?” Clint asked chuckling, “Is that what you know? I’ve got no window. I have to flush him out”. 

“You got to level out. It’s gonna take time”, Natasha told him. 

“You don’t understand”, Clint told her, “Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out and stuff something else in? Do you know what it’s like to be unmade?” 

“You know that I do”, Natasha said. 

“Why am I back?” Clint asked, “How’d you get him out?” 

“Cognitive recalibration. I hit you really hard in the head”, Natasha explained. 

“Thanks”, Clint said, “Natasha…How many agents did I…?” 

“Don’t. Don’t do that to yourself, Clint”, Natasha said, “This is Loki. This is monsters and magic, and nothing we were ever trained for”. 

“Loki, did he get away?” Clint asked. 

“Yeah”, Natasha said, “I don’t suppose you know where”. 

“I didn’t need to know”, Clint said, “I didn’t ask. He’s gonna make his play soon, though. Today”. 

“We got to stop him”, Natasha said. 

“Yeah. Who’s we?” Clint asked. 

“I don’t know. Whoever’s left”, Natasha said. 

“Well, if I put an arrow through Loki’s eye socket, I’d sleep better, I suppose”, Clint said. 

‘That would make two of you’, Natasha thought. Natasha sat down next to him and said, “Now you sound like you”. 

“But you don’t. You’re a spy, not a soldier. Now, you want to wade into a war. Why?” Clint asked, “What did Loki do to you?” 

“He didn’t. I just…” Natasha said and looked away. 

“Natasha”, Clint said softly. 

“I’ve been compromised. I got red in my ledger. I’d like to wipe it out. And I made a promise to someone”, she said. 

Clint smiled. “A certain young archer we both know?” he asked, causing Natasha to laugh, “How is she?” 

“She called me mama”, Natasha said. 

“She what?” Clint asked. 

“She had hit her head and she called me mama and told me it hurt”, Natasha explained, “And I called her Baby Bird”. 

“You know she’s always seen you as a mother figure”, Clint said. Clint got up and went to the bathroom. 

While he was there, Steve came by and said, “Time to go”. 

“Go where?” Natasha asked. 

“I’ll tell you on the way”, Steve said, “Can you fly one of those jets?” 

Clint came out of the bathroom, wiping his hands on a towel and said, “I can”. 

“You got a suit?” Steve asked. 

Clint nodded. 

“Then suit up”, Steve said. Steve left and pressed a button on his head piece. “Madison?” he asked. 

“Yeah?” she said.

“Suit up”, he said, “Meet me by the jets”. 

 

Madison ran to her room and threw on her S.H.E.I.L.D. uniform. She grabbed her bow and arrows and opened the door to find her father standing there. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” he asked. 

She shoved her father out of the way and made her way to the jets. 

“You’re not going”, Clint said grabbing her arm. 

“Just stop!” she yelled, “I’m not a baby anymore daddy!” 

“You’re not going!” Clint yelled. 

“And why the hell not?!” Madison yelled. 

“Because your mother died on a mission!” he yelled. 

“What?” Madison hissed, “I should’ve known Loki was right. You lied to me. My whole life!” 

“I did it to protect you. I never wanted you to be a field agent”, Clint told her. 

“Well you should’ve thought about that before you put a bow in my hands. You raised me to fight. I’ve always been the good little soldier. Daddy’s blunt little instrument. Sorry to break this to you dad, but the man I love is going up against a homicidal maniac and I’ll be damned if I sit on the side lines and watch him die”, she finished her rant and walked off, her father following on her heels.


	8. Chapter 8

Madison walked down the hanger bay with her father on one side, Natasha on the other and Steve in front of them. 

They walked onto one of the jets. 

“Hey, you guys aren’t authorized to be in here”, an agent said. 

“Son, just don’t”, Steve said. 

Madison grabbed the agent’s arm and threw him off the jet. 

Steve turned to her as her father took the pilot’s seat. “What’s wrong?” he asked. 

“Nothing. I’m just pissed at my father”, she said softly, “And scared”. 

“You have a right to be. You’re just a kid Madison”, Steve said. 

“For you”, she said looking up at him. 

Steve gave her a small smile and kissed her. 

Clint growled, but stopped when Natasha hit him on the arm. 

“They’re happy”, she said softly, “Don’t ruin it”. 

 

As they got closer to New York, the more anxious Madison became. “Can’t you fly this thing any faster?” she asked her father. 

“Don’t start with me Madison Annamarie Barton”, Clint snapped.

Steve stepped up and ran his hands soothingly up and down her arms. “It’s gonna be okay”, he told her. 

She wanted so badly to believe him. 

They finally arrived in New York. 

“Stark, we’re on your three, headed northwest”, Natasha said. 

“What? Did you stop for drive through?” Stark snapped, “Swing up Park. I’m gonna lay them out of you”. 

They soared around New York shooting at the Chitari. They approached Stark Tower. 

“Nat?” Clint asked. 

“I see him”, she told him. 

Loki raised his scepter and shot out one of the engines. 

They were suddenly falling out of the sky…again. 

Steve, tall enough, grabbed onto the top of the jet, while Madison was thrown from one side of the jet to the other. 

Her father desperately tried to land the jet. 

When he got out of his seat, he rushed over to Madison. “Baby Bird?” he asked. 

Madison groaned and stumbled to her feet. 

“It’s okay. I got you. Daddy’s got you”, Clint said softly. 

She scrambled for her bow and followed them out of the jet. She loaded an arrow and surveyed her surroundings. 

“We got to get back up there”, Steve said running towards Stark Tower. 

They all followed. 

Suddenly, a large snake/whale thing came out of the portal and roared. 

“Stark, are you seeing this?” Steve asked. 

“Seeing, still working on believing”, Stark said. 

“That makes two of us”, Madison muttered. 

“Where’s Banner? Has he shown up yet?” Stark asked. 

“Banner?” Steve asked him. 

“Just keep me posted”, Stark said. 

“We’ve got civilians trapped up here”, Clint said. 

“Loki”, Steve said, “They’re fish in a barrel down there”. 

Natasha stood up and started shooting, along with Clint. “We got this. It’s good. Go”, Natasha told him. 

“Do you think you can hold them off?” Steve asked. 

“Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure”, Clint said and started to fire arrows. 

Steve knelt in front of Madison. 

There was fear in her blue/grey eyes. 

“Madison…I…” Steve started to say, but Madison stopped him. 

“Please don’t say it”, she pleaded, “We’ll both get out of this alive. I promise”. 

Steve leaned down and kissed her. He broke the kiss quickly and got up. 

Madison stood up and watched the only man she’d ever loved run into the line of fire. She’d promise him that they’d both make it out alive. She only hoped she could keep that promise.


	9. Chapter 9

Madison helped her father get people out of a bus, while Natasha continued to shoot at the Chitauri. 

Her father managed to get the bus door open and people rushed out. 

Madison followed her father back over to Natasha. Madison jumped up on the hood of the taxi and started firing arrows again. 

“Just like Budapest all over again”, Natasha yelled to Clint. 

“You and I remember Budapest very differently”, he said. 

While Madison, her father, and Natasha were fighting off the Chitauri, Steve jumped in the middle of the battle. Madison looked over at him and smiled. 

The Chitauri were suddenly electrocuted and Thor landed on the ground with a loud thud. 

“What the story upstairs?” Steve asked. 

“The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable”, Thor told him. 

Madison and her father started gathering their arrows. 

“Thor’s right. We gotta deal with these guys”, Stark said over the earpiece. 

“How do we do this?” Natasha asked. 

“As a team”, Steve said. 

“How are we supposed to kill all of them? There’s too many”, Madison argued. 

“I have unfinished business with Loki”, Thor said. 

“Yeah? Well get in line”, the father and daughter duo said. 

“Save it”, Steve snapped, “Loki’s gonna keep this fight focused on us, and that’s what we need. Without him, these things could run wild”. As Steve started to talk, the others watched as Banner drove up on a small motorcycle. 

“So, this all seems horrible”, Banner said. 

“I’ve seen worse”, Natasha said. 

“Sorry”, Banner apologized. 

“No, we could use a little worse”, Natasha explained.

“Stark, we got him”, Steve said over the earpiece. 

“Banner?” Stark asked. 

“Just like you said”, Steve told him. 

“Then tell him to suit up. I’m bringing the party to you”, Stark said. 

They watched as he flew around the corner with a Leviathan following him. 

“I don’t see how that’s a party”, Natasha said. 

“Dr. Banner, now might be a really good time for you to get angry”, Steve told him. 

“That’s my secret, Captain. I’m always angry”, Banner said. He hulked out and punched the Leviathan in the face. 

It crumpled, causing its metal scales to break apart and expose its skin. 

Stark shot a small missile at it, effectively blowing it up. 

Clint covered Madison’s body with his own. 

A new wave of Chitauri came out of the portal. 

“We’re never going to stop them”, Madison said. 

“Yes we will”, her father told her. 

“Call it, Captain”, Stark said. 

“All right, listen up”, Steve said, “Until we can close that portal, our priority is containment. Barton, I want you on that roof. Eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays”. 

Clint nodded. 

“Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than 3 blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash”, Steve said. 

“Can you give me a lift?” Clint asked Stark. 

“Right”, Stark said. 

Clint walked over to Madison and kissed her forehead. “Everything is going to be fine. I promise you, Baby Bird. I love you”, Clint said. 

Madison’s eyes teared up and she hugged her father. 

He was all she had left. 

If something happened to him… 

“I’ll see you soon”, he said and stepped back. 

“Better clench up Legolas”, Stark told him. Stark grabbed onto the back of his uniform and they shot into the sky. 

“Thor, you’ve got to try and bottle neck that portal. Slow them down. You got the lightening. Light the bastards up”, Steve told him and Thor shot into the sky also. 

“You, me, and Madison, stay here on the ground. We keep the fighting here. And Hulk…smash”, Steve said and Banner grinned. Steve turned to Madison and said, “We can do this. We’ll get through this”. 

“I sure hope so Cap. When this is over, you’re taking me on a date”, Madison said, notching an arrow.


	10. Chapter 10

Madison couldn’t concentrate on fighting with everyone talking in her ear. She pulled out the ear piece and threw it down on the ground, where it would eventually be smashed. 

“Captain, none of this is going to mean a damn thing if we don’t close that portal”, Natasha told him. 

“Our biggest guns couldn’t touch it”, Steve said. 

“Well, maybe it’s not about guns”, Natasha said. 

“If you want to get there, you’re gonna need a ride”, Steve told her. 

“I got a ride”, Natasha said, walking away from Steve, “I could use a boost, though”. 

“Are you sure about this?” Steve asked her. 

“Yeah. It’s gonna be fun”, Natasha said with an uneasy tone. She ran towards Steve, jumped onto a car hood, and then onto Steve’s shield. 

He pushed her up and she grabbed onto one of the Chitauri hovercrafts. 

The Chitauri starting shooting at Steve and Madison. 

Madison started firing arrows. 

Stark swooped in and started helping and then shot into the sky again. 

One of the Chitauri knocked her to the ground. 

Another did the same to Steve. 

Steve managed to fight his off and help Madison. “I’ve got to help some civilians. Will you be okay?” he asked. 

“I’ll be fine Steve. Really”, she told him. 

He shocked her by grabbing her face and kissing her. He pulled away and grabbed his shield. He ran off, leaving Madison alone and wondering what she should do. 

She looked up and saw her father fire an arrow at Loki. 

Loki caught it, but it blew up in his face. 

She knew what she had to do. She picked up some of her arrows, put them in her quiver, and took off for Stark tower. 

On the way, she encountered several Chitauri. She fired all the arrows she had. 

She threw down her bow and pulled a gun from the holster inside her uniform. She started firing it, but also quickly ran out of ammo. Madison had no weapons to fight. 

One of the Chitauri grabbed her by her throat and threw her into the stone wall of a building. 

The moment Madison’s head hit the pavement, she was out. 

 

When the battle was over, Clint came over the radio. 

“Madison. Where’s Madison?” he asked. 

“We don’t know. She took out her earpiece”, Steve told him. 

“Where is she? Where is my daughter?!” Clint yelled, “Stark, find her!” 

Using what was left in his suit, Stark searched the city. “I found her”, he said, “Stark tower”. 

Clint and Steve took off in that direction. 

Clint stopped when he saw her body in Stark’s arms. He took her from him and lowered her to the ground. “Madison. Wake up. Wake up Baby Bird”, he begged, “Please wake up. Madison”. 

Madison lay still. 

Clint bowed his head and started to cry, cradling her small body to his. 

“Clint, maybe if we can get her to the helicarrier…” Steve said leaning down. 

“Don’t touch her”, Clint growled. 

“She needs help, Clint”, Steve told him. 

“This is all your fault! If it wasn’t for you, she wouldn’t have wanted to fight”, Clint said. 

“Do you think she would’ve listened to me?” Steve asked. 

That’s what Steve loved about Madison. 

Her fire, her fight.

“Let’s just get her to the tower”, Stark said. 

Clint carried Madison to Stark tower and laid her on one of the couches. 

“Let me heal her”, Loki said, shocking everyone. 

“No”, Clint snapped. 

“My brother is very skilled in the ways of healing magic”, Thor said. 

“Unless you’d rather her die?” Loki asked. 

"Fine", Clint said, "Do it".

Loki placed his hands on the side of her head and chanted some words in Asgardian. When he was done, he said, “I’ve done all I can do”. 

Clint took Madison’s wrist in his hand. “Her pulse is stronger, but it’s very weak”, he said, “We have to get her to the helicarrier”. 

 

When they got to the helicarrier, Loki was taken to a holding cell and Madison was taken to the infirmary. 

They hooked her up to several machines, but she was able to breathe on her own, although sometimes you couldn’t tell she was breathing at all. 

For three days, Clint didn’t leave her side, except to see Loki and Thor return to Asgard. 

“She’ll be fine Clint”, Natasha reassured him. 

“I can’t lose her Natasha. I won’t live through it again”, he told her. 

She knew he was talking about his dead wife. “She and Madison are one in the same”, Clint said remembering her, “Sometimes when I look at her, all I can see is her”. 

Meanwhile, Steve was in the gym taking his frustration out on a punching bag. He kept thinking about Madison’s laugh, her smile, the way she came up with nicknames for him. 

It was like losing Peggy all over again.


	11. Chapter 11

Madison woke up one. She reached for the button that would alert someone that had woken up. 

Steve was the first to rush into the room. “Madison!” he said, “You’re awake!” 

“Uh, yeah”, she said, “How long was I out?” 

“Madison, it’s been 3 months”, he said, in a gentle tone. 

“What?” she asked softly. 

“No one was even sure you’d wake up”, he told her. 

She was silent for a while, before asking, “My father?” 

“On a mission right now”, he told her, “Fury thought it would give him a good distraction from your condition”. He walked towards her and kissed her forehead. “I’m so glad you’re okay”, he told her. 

“What do you mean, they weren’t sure if I would even wake up?” Madison asked. 

“Nearly every bone in your body was broken and you suffered a traumatic brain injury. Loki healed you”, Steve said. 

“Loki healed me?” Madison said. 

She always felt like Loki had a soft spot for her. 

This just confirmed it. 

“He offered to”, Steve said, “I was so scared. I’ve never been so scared in my life”. 

Direction Fury entered the room. “Good to see you Miss Barton”, he said. 

“How much longer do I have to stay in here?” she asked. 

“We’ll have Dr. Banner come in and look you over and then you’re clear to go”, Fury said, “Oh and your father has been informed of your condition. He’ll be returning in a couple of days”. 

Then Steve and Madison were left alone again. 

Steve sat on the bed next to Madison and took her small hand in his. “I don’t what I would’ve done if you hadn’t woken up”, he told her. 

“Don’t talk like that”, she said. 

“But it’s true Madison. I love you”, Steve said.

That took Madison’s breath away. 

He had tried to tell her before the battle, but she wouldn’t let him. 

“I love you too”, she breathed. 

Steve smiled at her. 

Madison leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips. She tried to pull away, but Steve put his hand on neck, holding her there. Madison’s heart monitor starting beeping faster as she fisted Steve’s shirt in her hand. 

They heard someone clear their throat. 

Steve let go of her and stood up. 

Dr. Banner stood there. 

“I’ll just…” Steve said pointing to the door. He left the room, leaving Madison and Dr. Banner. “How do you feel?” he asked her. 

“Fine. I guess”, she said, “I have a high pain threshold”. 

“Can you stand?” he asked. 

Madison struggled to get out of the bed, wincing at the slight pain in her ribs. 

“It seems you may have to be on bed rest for a couple of days, but you’re clear to go to your own room”, Dr. Banner said. He left and sent in a female nurse to help Madison dress. 

Steve ended carrying her to her room.

 

A couple of days later, Madison was in good enough shape to get up and move around. She grabbed her bow and went down to the training room. She had trouble firing the first couple of arrows. 

It seemed lying in a bed for 3 months had weakened her arms. 

She stopped when she heard the door open. She slowly turned and saw her father standing there. She dropped her bow and ran into his arms. He caught her and held her to him. 

Clint closed his eyes to hide his tears as he kissed her head. “I was so scared”, he told her, “I thought I was going to lose you”. 

Madison held onto him for dear life. 

Director Fury entered the room and cleared his throat. 

Madison let go of her father as Fury walked up to her. 

“This is one of the hardest things I’ve had to do, but Junior Agent Barton, you’re being relieved of your duties as a S.H.E.I.L.D. agent”, Fury said, “This is mine and the board’s decision”. 

“You’re letting me go?” she asked him. 

“Think of it as a leave of absence”, Fury said, “In a few months, we’ll reevaluate your case and decide if you’re ready to become a true field agent”. Fury left the father and daughter alone. 

“Baby Bird, we need to talk”, Clint told her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is told in a flashback.

*Russia 1997*

It was a top secret mission.

Clint and Piper were to break into the Kremlin and retrieve information about nuclear weapons.

Everything went according to plan until they were caught.

“Run!” Clint told her.

“No! I’m not leaving without you”, she said.

“I’ll be right behind you”, he said, “Run Pip”.

Piper took off running as Clint shot arrows at the guards following them.

Clint took out an arrow and shot it.

The hallway filled with smoke and Clint took off looking for Piper.

“Piper!” he yelled. He heard coughing.

“Clint”, Piper gasped.

He helped her up and carried her out of the palace.

When they got outside, he set her down.

“Thanks for that”, she said.

Clint heard a gunshot and Piper gasped. Clint looked down and saw red staining her shirt. He shot every single guard around them. He dropped his bow and caught Piper before she could hit the ground. He lowered them to the ground. “I’ll call the team. We’ll get you out of here”, he told her.

“Clint, it doesn’t hurt”, she said.

“No. You are not dying on me”, he said.

“Clint”, she said softly.

“What about Madison?” he asked her.

“You’ll do a wonderful job raising her”, she told him, “Promise me one thing”.

“Anything”, he said, brushing some hair from her face.

“Don’t let her join S.H.E.I.L.D. I don’t want that life for her”, she said, “Tell her about me”.

“I promise. I promise”, he said tears filling his eyes.

“I love you”, Piper said, her eyes filling with tears too.

“I love you too Piper. So much”, he told her.

“Will you hold me? Until…” she said. Clint placed her between his legs with her back facing his chest. “When I’m…” she breathed, her breaths becoming shallower, “I want you to find happiness again. Whether it be in Madison or someone else”.

“I’ll try”, he told her. He kissed her temple and took her hand in his. He felt her fighting for breath.

“Clint”, she whimpered.

“I’ve got you”, he told her, “I’ve got you”.

Her body shivered and then stopped moving altogether. Her hand went limp in Clint’s.

He gathered her in his arms and cried.

This was how Fury and Coulson found him later, still holding Piper in his arms.

 

Following Piper’s death, she was cremated and Clint sent her remains back to her family.

He focused on work and neglected Madison. To this day, he wasn’t proud of doing this, but Madison reminded him too much of Piper. He left her in the care of Coulson and missed out on many of his daughter’s firsts.

Fury forced him to take a leave of absence and focus on himself and his daughter.

He took Madison to the park and out for ice cream and normal things fathers did with their daughters.

Before Piper’s death, Clint had loved Madison, but now, she was his everything.

The reason he got up in the morning, the reason he was careful on missions.

He didn’t want her to grow up without someone to always be there for her. His biggest regret was breaking his promise to Piper. He broke it the day he showed Madison how to shoot.


End file.
